Una por una
by EliACa
Summary: Porque entre los mejores placeres, está el ver a Jane y a Lisbon discutiendo sobre sus emociones "… recorría con los ojos cargados de pasión el trayecto desnudo que iba desde su cuello hasta sus caderas, mientras que se sentía traicionado por su propio corazón que arremetía contra él a punta de latidos."


**Disclaimer: **No, la serie no me pertenece; pero si soy dueña de todas esas fantasías Jisbon que atraviesan por mi mente; y para mí eso es suficiente.

**A/N: **Me he sentado a terminar el siguiente capítulo de mi fic "Alfa", pero la bendita idea que originó este fic no me dejaba en paz; allí estaba, jugando conmigo y haciéndome sonreír; así que no pude resistirme.

Espero les guste el resultado. Gracias por comentar.

* * *

**Una por una**

La gala de beneficencia en The Citizen Hotel, fue el escenario perfecto para acorralar al egocéntrico magnate asesino en turno. Había sido un plan brillante orquestado por Lisbon; aunque Jane había manifestado en varias oportunidades sus dudas de que funcionaría; resultaba extraño que en esa ocasión él fuese el escéptico y ella la atrevida; Lisbon había dejado firme su posición por llevar a cabo su estrategia; segura y autoritaria, tal como a él le gustaba; así que Jane simplemente confió en ella y se limitó a realizar muy bien su papel.

La idea funcionó a la perfección, por lo que antes de la media noche, Rigsby y Cho se llevaron al confeso culpable al CBI; mientras tanto, Lisbon había regresado a la habitación del lujoso hotel, para recoger sus cosas y dar por finalizada la jornada de trabajo.

Al cabo de un momento, Jane entró a la sala común del penthouse que habían pagado para el caso. Lo primero que se percató fue que las puertas corredizas del enorme ventanal estaban abiertas, por lo que las delgadas cortinas bailaban al ritmo que les marcaba la suave brisa. Mientras se acercaba a la terraza, divisó la silueta esbelta de Lisbon; aún llevaba el elegante vestido azul, ese que puesto en ella lo dejó sin aliento horas atrás. Jane detuvo su caminar justo debajo del umbral que separaba la terraza del salón, y se quedó en silencio admirándola en la distancia.

Ella estaba de pie con la mirada perdida en algún punto del paisaje nocturno, sus manos descansaban en el barandal del balcón; Jane se concentró en ese escote perfecto que dejaba al descubierto toda su espalda, y recorría con los ojos cargados de pasión el trayecto desnudo que iba desde su cuello hasta sus caderas, mientras que se sentía traicionado por su propio corazón que arremetía contra él a punta de latidos.

Al cabo de un rato, él notó cómo Lisbon giró un poco su rostro, con ese casi imperceptible movimiento, supo que ella se había percatado de su presencia. Lisbon volvió a fijar su mirada al frente, como restándole importancia a su llegada.

- Es una hermosa vista desde aquí –dijo ella apaciblemente-.

- Si, la mejor vista de todas –contestó él sin quitar sus ojos de ella-, perfecta diría yo.

Lisbon lo miró, y supo a lo que se refería; no se inmutó ante ello. Él estaba impecable, en ese esmoquin negro que sólo incitaba a la lujuria, con sus rizos perfectos y la mirada profunda; tenía ambas manos dentro de los bolsillos, y a pesar de la distancia que los separaba, podía percibir su perfume con esa fragancia de madera que se le hacía tan sensual. Ella guardó la compostura y miró de nuevo hacia adelante, aunque ya no observaba nada en concreto, sólo lo esquivaba a él.

Jane caminó despacio acercándose a Lisbon; sin dejar de observarla con descaro, se detuvo cuando quedó muy cerca detrás de ella.

- Tu espalda… -dijo él suavemente-.

Lisbon luchó contra esa corriente que subió rápidamente a través de su espina dorsal y que conspiraba con hacerla estremecer.

- ¿Algún problema con ella? –Preguntó secamente-.

- Está inundada de pecas –le dijo como si se tratase del descubrimiento del año; él avanzó pasando por su lado, se recargó en la media pared de la terraza y quedó mirando a Lisbon de frente.

La agente al escucharlo arqueó las cejas, quitándole importancia al asunto.

- Así es, así soy, llena de pecas; ¿esperabas algo distinto? –Intentó decirlo calmadamente, pero él se percató del pequeño cambio en su entonación-.

- La he imaginado miles de veces, he dibujado de muchas formas en mi mente cada trayecto de tu espalda –respondió mientras se acercaba a ella-, ninguna de ellas tan hermosa como resultó ser en realidad.

Lisbon lo miró a los ojos; él tenía esa estúpida media sonrisa plantada en su rostro y ella seguramente tendría las mejillas rojas dejándola en evidencia, incluso podía sentir la sangre acumulada ardiendo en ellas. Se quedó en silencio, básicamente porque no llegaban muchas ideas coherentes a su mente.

- Quiero contarlas –le dijo él mientras se acercó aún más; hizo una pequeña pausa, y luego con un susurro a su oído agregó-, quiero contarlas una por una, todas ellas.

Lisbon no pudo controlarlo; rió un poco mientras negaba con su rostro; luego le miró sin alejarse.

- Te odio Jane; eres imposible –le dijo con la sonrisa en la cara-, en serio, ¿por qué me haces esto?

- Hacerte ¿qué? –Le preguntó él fingiendo demencia-.

- Realmente estaba muy enojada contigo Jane, Dios sabe que quería golpearte, entonces llegas y me dices dos idioteces, y en consecuencia… yo no puedo evitar sonreír –confesó algo frustrada-.

- Siento lo de esta tarde, no fue mi intensión hacerte enojar; es sólo que…

Reinó el silencio entre los dos. Ella esperó, sabía que para el brillante Patrick Jane no le era fácil hablar de sus emociones.

- …tenías razón –dijo dudoso, mientras rompía el contacto visual con ella, para fijar su miraba en un árbol que estaba a lo lejos-, lo acepto, estaba celoso y dije cosas que no tenía que decir, no es de mi incumbencia lo que haces con tu vida personal.

Un pequeño grito de victoria rugió en el interior de Lisbon; ella sabía que debajo de toda esa coraza que él insistía en ponerse día a día, había una persona que no tenía el corazón vacío, un hombre susceptible a volver a sentir, y en esa oportunidad ella pudo leer esos trazos de furia reprimida y envidia sin sentido que sólo los celos pueden causar.

- No hay nada entre Walter y yo; sólo aproveché mi amistad con él para que nos ayudara con sus recursos y así resolver el caso.

- Dicen que los celos son inseguridades de uno mismo –agregó Jane-; es cierto, él es todo lo que me dijiste.

- Ah… -Lisbon hizo una pausa como intentando recordar-, ¿te refieres a guapo, inteligente, divertido y millonario? –Ella sonrió-.

Jane volvió a meter sus manos en los bolsillos.

- Sobre todo me inquieta el hecho de que él logra captar tu atención –la miró con un dejo de desilusión-, no es como tus otros pretendientes; es alguien especial para ti –a Lisbon le pareció que Jane hizo un gran esfuerzo para decir eso último-.

- Fue muy especial en su momento; y ahora es un amigo muy especial a quien aprecio; pero sobre todo –enfatizó ella-, es un caballero, y no me… ¿cómo fue que me dijiste? –Cuestionó ella sarcásticamente-, ah sí…. "no me cobraría el favor" –diciendo esto cruzó sus brazos-.

- Lisbon…

- Y si lo llega a hacer, ¡no es tu problema! –Le dijo con firmeza mientras entraba a la suite.

Jane entró al lugar detrás de ella, sin embargo, se quedó cerca del ventanal.

- El problema es que sólo te quiero para mí –él soltó esa sentencia con esa naturalidad que lo caracteriza-.

Lisbon se detuvo en seco. Se quedó dándole la espalda por un momento; y de pronto sintió una ola de calor que la estaba sofocando. Se giró lentamente y le miró sorprendida, sin poder evitar explayar excesivamente sus hermosos ojos verdes.

- Sí. Sé lo que piensas; estoy de acuerdo; soy un maldito egoísta –Jane encogió sus hombros y tartamudeó un poco-; pero siento que tenemos algo especial, algo que todo el mundo ve, que tú y yo sabemos y que sólo está esperando ese momento preciso para consumirse; la cuestión es que me aterroriza que alguien más llegue y nos lo arrebate.

Lisbon no apartó la vista de él ni por un momento; así estuvieron un rato, en silencio, intercambiando miradas, tomando consciencia de que por fin, luego de tantos años, se estaban poniendo palabras a esos sentimientos tácitos que flotaban entre ellos, y que en los últimos meses habían generado una tensión latente que se hacía presente cada vez que estaban juntos.

- Necesito un trago –fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir a la agente; caminó deprisa hacia el mini bar, destapó una de las botellitas de whisky que había a la mano y luego se sentó en el sofá del salón mientras tomaba un sorbo-.

Jane se sentó a su lado, muy cerca. La miraba y sonreía. Cuando Lisbon pudo serenarse un poco le miró.

- Eres un idiota –le dijo-.

- Gracias –volvió a reír-, es justo lo que esperaba escuchar luego de esta gran declaración.

- ¡En serio! –Continuó ella-, no sé dónde te metes a veces esa prodigiosa inteligencia tuya-.

Jane la miró extrañado, sin saber muy bien qué decir.

- Si eres consciente de lo que hay entre nosotros –explicó Lisbon-, si de verdad sabes leerme y adivinar mis emociones, mis pensamientos y mis más profundos secretos –ella hizo una pausa-, entonces no deberías temer porque un tercero llegue y te borre de mí.

Y fue así como ella lo dejó sin palabras, con todas sus defensas destruidas y con el corazón expuesto. La miraba indefenso, como si estuviese uniendo todas las piezas del puzle y librando una batalla entre la felicidad que sentía y sus sentimientos de culpabilidad por todo el asunto de John el Rojo y su venganza.

Lisbon le pasó la botellita de whisky, ahora parecía ser él el que necesitaba un trago.

Sonrieron como tontos.

- Debo confesarte que aún hay misterios en ti que no he podido descifrar –le dijo Jane visiblemente feliz-.

- Eso es bueno ¿no?

- Lo es. Aunque debes hablarme de tus fetiches. Uno de los míos son tus pecas –Lisbon se carcajeó-.

- ¡Basta! –Le dijo sonrojándose de nuevo-.

- Eso también, cuando te pones autoritaria; aunque ese detalle ya lo sabías.

- JANE, ¡en serio!

Él silenció sus réplicas cuando sus labios se posaron sobre los de ella; la vorágine de emociones contenida por tantos años por ambos, se desbordó en ese beso que parecía agua en el desierto; apasionado, cálido, húmedo; Lisbon dudó por un par de segundos, pero luego cayó rendida a sus deseos y disfrutó del delicioso néctar que emanaba de su boca. Hambrientos el uno por el otro, pretendían desteñir el rojo de sus labios a fuerza de besos; él acariciaba su espalda y ella recorría con sus manos su pecho, su cuello, su cabello. Al romper el beso en busca de un poco de aire, ambos quedaron con sus frentes unidas y respirando agitadamente el aliento ajeno.

- Te lo dije –comentó ella a través de su respiración agitada-; el plan era perfecto.

Se puso de pie y le regaló al consultor una sonrisa maliciosa antes de darle la espalda y dirigirse a la habitación. Jane luego de un momento se sonrió para sí mismo; había comprendido que esa noche ella con su estrategia, no sólo había capturado al culpable; sino que también lo había atrapado a él, pero no para encerrarlo, sino para liberarlo por completo.

Se puso de pie y la siguió hasta la habitación; a la mañana siguiente tendría el número exacto.

_-Fin-_


End file.
